


won't go home without you

by brokennbutterfly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, this is kinda crack-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokennbutterfly/pseuds/brokennbutterfly
Summary: After Randy pulls a creepy stunt against Jeff, Phil is far from happy.





	won't go home without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardyacarrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardyacarrest/gifts).



> i was bored and i love trash so here it is. aly made me ship this so this is for her obvs!!! also there are obviously some grammar mistakes (i'm not an english speaker and WORST i am argentinian??? we are the worst) and some discrepancies. ur not going to be googling the flights that exist from chicago to tampa right? ok thank you i'd appreciaTE IT
> 
> Enjoy!!

**"IF I DON'T SEE JEFFREY NERO HARDY IN TWO SECONDS, I'LL SET THIS WHOLE PLACE ON FIRE!"**

The voice that comes from the entrance of the hospital is loud and awfully heart-breaking. You could even hear the urgence in the man's voice above the intense threatening tone if you were observant enough and knew the owner of the voice.

Jeff's immediate response is to startle alarmingly, and the pain that shoots through his body due to the sudden involuntary movement has him groaning for a second. He's able to identify who's the one that dared to yell like that in the middle of the hospital at fuck o'clock in the morning very quickly, which suddenly reminds him that he's married to one Phil Brooks.

There's a reason why Phil isn't Jeff's emergency call. There's a reason why he prefers Matt over Phil. Don't misunderstand him, he loves them both dearly but Phil is that kind of guy that would literally kill a person to get the answers he needs. That being said, he's not at all surprised that Phil has just threatened to burn an entire public place.

He figures he won't need to ask Phil what is he doing here, if mere hours ago he's called him and Phil had told him he was about to go to sleep. That was back in Chicago, where they live together. That's like seventeen hours away by car, isn't it?

Jeff can still hear a few voices whispering and others screaming (probably the doctor, the nurses _and_ Phil) right after Phil's meltdown, but it then finishes abruptly. Out of pure curiosity, he's about to get on his feet--though his lower back is _killing_ him and he doesn't even want to get started with his crotch--when suddenly the doctor enters... followed by the most distraught Phil he's seen in years.

Phil doesn't let out a word as he quickly walks towards him and hugs him, holds him tight, as though as Phil's afraid of losing a part of him. Jeff decides not to say anything yet. He knows when to tease Phil for being a worrywart and this situation isn't one of them.

Phil hates Randy Orton so much.

"Hey, doll," it sounds like a tired sigh, like Phil's been running all the way to the hospital and the ghostly smile that flashes on his face for a few seconds has Jeff melting. "How are you feeling?" he asks him, worringly, as he caresses his hair and face, ever so softly.

Jeff has never lied to Phil, but this time, he wonders whether he should tell him that he's not feeling good or not, especially after Randy beat him up.

"I'm going to be fine," he says instead, as he puts Phil closer again and leans on his chest.

The way Phil wraps him with his strong arms tells Jeff how worried was he. Or how angry. Phil is a few words man, but he's very sensitive. Granted, Phil was the first to say 'I love you' after years and years of mutual pining, but that's just because Jeff was very stubborn at the time. Now, he isn't so much.

The doctor and the nurse leave, in silence, but he can feel that Phil has a lot to do with that. He probably shot them that murder glare, wouldn't be the first time.

"I am going to kill him," he whispers, letting out a low growl.

Jeff's heard a lot of tones come out of Phil's mouth. He's seen him mad, angry, sad, happy, euphoric, depressive. But it's the first time that he feels like Phil is ready to search for Randy's hotel room and kill him on the spot, or throw him out of the window if he's on a high floor.

Jeff would love that, but he would hate that Phil ends up in jail commiting felonies on Jeff's account.

"Stop," Jeff says, pulling away. Phil's eyes are dark and his mouth is pressed in a thin line. Jeff sighs, cupping Phil's cheeks with both of his hands. "Don't be dramatic, Phil. This is not the first time it happens and it certainly won't be the last. It's the world of pro wrestling. Come, sit."

Phil calms down, but not because of Jeff's words, unfortunately. He just loves it when Jeff rubs his thumbs against his cheekbones, though Phil will never admit it. Jeff moves his legs a little, to give Phil space to sit; albeit hesistant, he sits on the edge of the bed like a five-year-old who's just been reprimanded. 

"It's--it's because it's _him_ ," Phil says through his teeth, letting Jeff know that he won't let this go. "Did you--ugh, were you even conscious, Jeff? Did you see what he did to you?"

Jeff raises his eyebrows. "I was there, ya know, I think I know what Randy did," there's a little teasing that Phil is not enjoying at all. "Phil, I swear--," he breaks a smile, laughing a bit.

It's just that--God, if Phil knew how happy he made Jeff. Even when he's sitting there with a frown between his eyebrows, so confused and so angry that he could start setting the hospital on fire right now and then go back home with Jeff over his shoulder. It'd been a long time since Jeff felt safe, loved, cared; but since Phil has entered in his life in such a fashion, Jeff hasn't felt the need to look for love and safety anywhere else.

Phil is right here, dramatically fuming, and he's his husband.

"Did you come all the way here just because of what you saw on TV?" Jeff was hesitant to ask, but he had to.

Phil shrugs like it's obvious. "What did you think, that you were going to be here by yourself with that bald creepy snake on the streets?" Jeff looks at him with a smile, but also wondering what did he marry into. "Imagine my surprise when the doctor told me that I am not your emergency call. Me, your husband, Phil."

"There's a reason for that," Jeff points at him with an accusing finger and then touches the tip of Phil's nose playfully. Phil was not into it.

"I'm too hot for hospitals and you're afraid that nurses will fall in love with me?" Phil narrows his eyes.

Jeff laughs. Yeah, that's totally so. "No, you idiot," he hits his husband in the shoulder playfully, but Phil doesn't stutter. He isn't kididng. "I can't believe you're that egotistical."

"Whatever, you know that's true, and you just won't admit."

"No, my emergency call is my brother becau--

"Your brother?!" Phil questions dramatically, standing on his feet. "Your brother is busy deleting people with smelly braids out there! And taking pictures of his family and uploading them on Twitter!"

For someone who hates WWE a lot, he's sure more updated than Jeff himself, who works in that place. For a second there, Jeff's forgotten about Matt's adventures with Brat Wyatt.

Jeff rolls his eyes. He won't tell him that Matt didn't return the call, then. "You just literally yelled at the doctors that you'd set the whole place on fire!"

Phil's eyes open widely.

"That's because they wouldn't let me see you!" he exclaims. "They wouldn't let me see my own husband!"

"Now, you're making a scene in the middle of hospital at midnight and that's why I don't have you as my emergency call."

"Oh, what are you actually saying?" Phil walks to the exit of the room and Jeff's concerned. "That I can't scream that--" he takes his head out, screaming: "I LOVE MY HUSBAND SO MUCH THAT I WOULD DIE FOR HIM?" Phil then enters the room, as if he hadn't done anything out of the normal. "Is that it, Jeff?"

Jeff isn't sure whether to throw him a pillow to shut up or kiss him to oblivion right there.

"You're so dramatic and you're lucky that I love you."

Phil sits again on the edge of the bed. "Wish my husband loved me so much that he'd add me as his emergency call, though."

Jeff hits him in the head this time, but still playfully. "Just shut up, dramatic king, and lay down here."

Phil never rejects an offer to sleep next to Jeff and he's very vocal about that fact. This time, he doesn't say anything but he's very quick to take off his hoodie and settle himself against Jeff and under the covers. Jeff kisses him as Phil is getting himself comfortable, just because he's his husband and he loves him very, very, very much. He then pulls away, much to Phil's disappointment (he actually _pouts_ , the idiot), and lies on top of Phil's chest.

They're silent for a moment, which is weird considering that Phil Brooks is willing to sleep with Jeff in a hospital, a kind of place that he loathes with his whole cold heart. Jeff decides he'll indulge himself, taking on the comfortability that comes from Phil wrapping his body with one arm and caressing his hair with the other hand.

Except Jeff's brain wouldn't leave him alone with one question.

"Who you got as your emergency call?" Jeff asks, moving his head to lean on his chin and look at Phil's confused eyes.

"Uh, Colt?"

Jeff frowns. "What? Colt Cabana?"

"Yeah," Phil nods. "I don't want the hospital waking you up in the middle of the night, I'm a very concerned husband even when I'm in hospital, you're welcome."

Jeff hits him harder this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at *looks time* 2:36am. tell me how awful it is C:


End file.
